Maybe This Time
by CurlyAkemy
Summary: Part Three to my Maybe Saga. Picks up where "Maybe, Baby" left off. Hope you enjoy the girls telling their son and Emma's parents about their new relationship. Drop me a comment. (Part 3 of 3 in Maybe Series)


**Maybe This Time**

"Hi Moms." Henry called out in a deeper voice than they were used to. "I'm home."

"Henry?!" Emma and Regina screamed in unison, running down the stairs to sandwich him between them like they had done a million times before. Only this time he was the one engulfing them in his arms.

Regina cupped his face, squishing his cheeks together like a goldfish, "My God, I can't believe it's you."

He mumbled, "Um, Mom."

"Babe, let the kid go. He's turning blue." Emma pressed a hand to Regina's lower back until she released Henry, only to then take a turn pulling him into a tight hug too. "Damn, Henry. I didn't think you could possibly get any taller. You're a head above both of us now."

"I'm sorry, you're just so grown up." Regina said hugged him again, harder than before.

"It's been five years, mom." He finally pulled away but kept Regina hugged to his side, "But I missed you guys too."

The three of them suddenly spoke at once, over one another.

"Five years? It's only been two here." Regina.

"So what the hell took you so long to check in?" Emma.

"Did you just call mom, babe?" Henry.

Henry took a step back and watched his mothers wrap an arm around each other's waist, smiling at him.

"Moms?" Henry's hands were outstretched like he was trying to balance himself. "What's going on?"

"Well, kid. A few things have changed since you've been gone," Emma smirked at a now nervous Regina.

"You see… about a year or so after you left Storybrooke… What happened was… Your mother and I…" Regina was stammering to find the right words.

"And you say I'm the one that can't put two words together. I'll remind you of this one next time you criticize my reports." Emma squeezed her hand, turning to their son, "Kid, your mom and I are together now."

"Say what?" Henry's brows lifted and his mouth dropped. "Wait, what about Hook?"

"Hook couldn't climb his way out of a bottle of rum long enough to be a good husband. Let alone a good…" Regina looked to Emma, silently asking her to fill in the next part.

Emma took a deep breath, "He kind of took off after finding out some news."

"News?" Henry was still obviously confused. "Why do I feel like I need to sit down?"

"Maybe we should. Are you hungry dear?" Regina motioned them to follow her to the kitchen.

"Hang on hon," Emma pulled her back. "Henry go on in the kitchen, we're going to go change."

Regina looked down at their thin robes they had hurried into, and nodded at him, "There's some leftover lasagna in the fridge, sweetheart. You know what to do."

The two women ran up the stairs, quickly picking up the clothes that had been discarded in the hallway. They shared blushing grins as they made their way into Regina's room to change.

"Do you want to tell Henry about the baby tonight?" Regina put on one of Emma's hoodies that she had deemed hers months ago.

"Yeah, why not. I wish we could have told him first, but I think he'll be stoked." Emma pulled her in for a quick kiss, "You look so adorable in my sweater."

"It's comfortable and warm." Regina pouted thinking Emma was going to make fun of her fondness for this 'normal' piece of clothing.

"It is," Emma agreed, kissing her again. "And so cute on you. Come on, let's not keep our son waiting."

Regina stopped her, "Our son. I know he's always been our son, but I feel like it means something more now, doesn't it?"

"It does." Emma kissed her cheek and led them back down the stairs.

She joined her son on the stools to the island, while Regina went about putting the kettle on for tea.

Emma nudged him with her shoulder, "How did you finally get back here?"

Henry pulled a pouch from his jacket pocket, pouring out two small glowing beans. "I made friends with giants."

"No way!" Emma gaped at the beans in his hands.

"I ran into them in a different realm, but found out they were actually Tiny's cousins on his mother's side. They were more like giant hippies living in a commune in the sky," Henry chuckled, "They even had their own brand of herbs they liked to smoke. It was hilarious."

He cleared his throat after he was met with disapproving glares.

"I promise I was not a part of that… intentionally at least." Henry continued quickly before they could ask questions, "Anyway, I helped care for their goose when it got sick, and ended up becoming good friends with them. When I told them about my home, and how I missed my family, they gave me three beans as thanks for helping them." He put them back in his pocket.

"Well I'm so happy they did and that you are back home," Regina reached across to run a hand over his head and cup his cheek.

Henry grinned at his mother around a mouthful of food and mumbled, "So how long have you two been, you know?"

Emma chuckled, winking at Regina. "Would you believe only officially as of a couple of hours ago?"

Regina turned worried eyes again on her son, "Do you not like the idea of your mother and me together?"

Henry snapped out of whatever thought was in his head, "What? Of course I like it. Are you kidding me?"

"Really?" Regina took a breath.

"Moms, do you have any idea how many times I wished for the two of you to pull your head's out of your asses and see that you were in love with each other?" Henry shook his head incredulously.

"Hey, no need to be a smart ass," Emma smacked his shoulder. "And what do you mean you knew?"

Henry pointed at Emma with his fork, "You took the dark curse for her, Ma. If that wasn't a giant I love you, I don't know what is. But then you ran scared and went to Hook. Then when he died and guess who followed you all the way to hell to save him, without a second thought?"

Emma and Regina looked at each other with wide eyes.

"Even then?" Regina asked as tears threatened.

"Longer." Emma smiled softly, "Since you sent us to New York with your memories."

Henry laughed around a mouth full of food, "Ha! Try since I was ten and introduced you two."

"She hated me," Emma pointed at Regina.

"I hated her," Regina pointed at Emma.

"Please," Henry laughed again. "It's a thin line, moms. Even at ten I could tell you both were fighting it."

Emma shrugged, turning to give Regina a wicked once over, "You were infuriatingly hot."

Regina rolled her eyes as she pulled the kettle off the flame, "And you were appealing… in a maddening sort of way."

"Our magic together was sort of a rush back then," Emma's salacious grin grew.

Regina met her eyes with bite of her lip, "It still is."

"Moms, I'm still here. Cut the eye sex." Henry took another mouthful of lasagna and smiled at them like he did as a kid.

"Henry!" Regina shot him a warning glare.

"Oh relax. I'm a grown ass man now, Mom." Henry chewed.

Emma smacked his shoulder, "You're not too old for me to do that. Behave."

Henry finished his food and wiped his mouth, "Seriously though, Moms. I'm happy for you guys. Truly. What kid wouldn't want his two moms together? Do Grandma and Pops know?"

"Not yet," Emma sighed. "Like I said, we kind of just figured it out ourselves, tonight. Plus I already gave them some big news. I think this can wait till tomorrow or the next."

"As long as I'm there to witness them bugging out," Henry laughed. "So what's this big news you keep talking about? Did you tell them you broke things off with Killian?"

"Um, sort of," Emma placed a hand on Henry's shoulders, shooting Regina a quick glance for the go ahead. When she did, she asked, "Henry. How'd you feel about being a big brother?"

"What?!" His eyes shot to the sky. "You, you're…" Emma nodded. "It Hook's?" She nodded again. "And the son of a bitch took off?"

"Indeed he did." Regina took her tea to stand next to Emma, wrapping a supportive arm around her waist. "He found out he was going to be a father and polished off a few bottles before disappearing. He couldn't be a bigger man."

"He left some lame note saying that he thought he was ready to settle down, but he was wrong. Some bull about being pre-destined to repeat his father's mistakes," Emma looked like she was fighting off tears, and Regina pulled her tighter to her side. "I don't know how he found a way to get a portal, but he did and poof! He was gone."

"I brought your mother home with me that same night so she did have to go home to that empty house. I made it permanent about a month after." Regina rubbed Emma's back, "I didn't want her to be alone at such a vulnerable time."

Emma huffed, "Not like I had much of a choice. You magic'd all my stuff here without telling me."

"Are you complaining?" Regina teased.

"Not at all your highness." Emma snickered and kissed Regina on her temple.

"Wait a second. So you're going to have another kid?" Henry was excited, confused and elated all at once. "Do you know if it's going to be a boy or a girl yet?"

"A bit too early for that, but," Emma moved to a drawer and pulled out the ultrasound photo, handing it to him. "Meet peanut."

"Look at the little guy. I'm gonna be a brother." Henry pulled his mother into a big hug, "And you two are finally together. Best homecoming ever."

"Yes, yes. We finally pulled our heads out of our rears. We get the picture." Emma playfully pushed his head, going to hold Regina again.

"Oh come on, moms. You two have been crazy for each other forever, and you know it. Way before Hook or Hood were even in the picture." Henry laughed, "I think the only ones that didn't know were you two."

"Oh, we knew, dear." Regina corrected, sharing a sly smile with Emma. "But by the time we admitted it, I had just lost Robin, and Emma was engaged."

"Back when Nemo kidnapped Hook and I thought he had left us, your mother and I talked about maybe giving us a try if and when we weren't both on the rebound." Emma added in.

"And hooking up when Ma found out she was pregnant isn't on the rebound?" Henry chuckled.

"Hey it wasn't right away. It took a couple of months living together for things to change," Emma reached out and ruffled his hair. "You're mom has always been there for me. Now she's signed up to be there for all the preggers stuff too, even before professing her undying love for me."

Regina scoffed again, but still smiled at the truth of her words.

"She's even going to let me have my fill of bacon cheeseburgers and cheese jalapeno fries when I get pregnant cravings. How I could I not love her, right babe?"

"Hardly," Regina scoffed. "And don't call me babe."

"You like it," Emma kissed her ear.

"Eww." Henry cringed, and his mothers rolled their eyes at him.

"I will indulge your cravings as long as you take your vitamins and eat a vegetable every once in a while too," Regina conceded.

"No promises," Emma kissed her cheek with a childish grin.

"Well on that note, if it's alright with you two I could use some sleep. I'm gonna head up to my room," Henry yawned and was about to kiss them goodnight when he saw worried looks on their faces. "What?"

"Your room sort of doesn't exist anymore, kid." Emma bit her lip.

"What?" His brows furrowed his.

"I wanted to surprise Emma, and I had your old crib refurbished for the baby," Regina began with her intent. "And I emptied your room to turn it into a nursery."

"I guess I deserved that," Henry couldn't help but laugh. "And it is next door to your room instead of down the hall."

"Why don't you bunk in the guest room downstairs and we'll figure things out in the morning," Emma suggested.

"Yeah, okay." Henry kissed each of his mothers on the cheek, "Goodnight moms."

They two women reached the top of the stairs, Emma hesitated, wondering if she should follow Regina or go to her own room. Regina quietly took her hand and pulled her toward her bedroom.

Pulling back the covers together, and throwing the extra pillows to the floor, they crawled into bed together. Facing one another, they held hands and stared at each other in the moonlight coming through the blinds.

"You are an amazing woman, you know that? Your heart is pure gold in my eyes and I feel so damn lucky knowing you love me. I love you so much," Emma was stopped by insistent lips on her own.

Regina moved over her body, digging fingers into blonde hair as she deepened their kiss. When she pulled back, Emma saw a sadness take place over her features.

"Emma, you know more than anyone that my heart is anything but gold," Regina faltered.

"Baby, we both have marks against us from past. Do you hold any of mine against me?" Emma cupped her cheek, smiling sincerely and full of love.

"I would never," Regina answered quickly.

"I know you wouldn't," Emma ensured her. "Who else would be want to raise someone else's child as her own?"

Regina looked down at Emma's stomach, reaching down to place her hand over the small bump there, "She will be mine, just as she is yours Emma. I swear it."

Emma's brows arched with a lop-sided grin, "She?"

With a shrug, and the cute cringe of her nose that Emma loved, Regina smiled, "Wishful thinking."

"Me too actually," Emma confessed. "I mean, I know we'd both love the baby if it were another boy. The part of me that still regrets missing Henry's baby years would be happy. But the thought of raising a little girl with you just seems right. A posh little girl with her Momma's knack of getting what she wants out of me."

"Momma?" Regina said the word like she was mulling it over. "I think I still prefer Mom. Besides, it's too close to Ma, which is yours."

"Okay then, Mom it is," Emma made a sweep of her hand like she was making a declaration. "Either way, you will her mother as much as I am."

Although smiling now, Regina began to cry. Emma instantly had her arms around her, holding her tight.

"Why are you crying, my love?" Emma whispered, kissing her head.

"I'm so happy that…" Regina cried, burrowing deeper into Emma's hold. "I'm scared."

Emma held her to her chest, waiting for tears to subside. Whispering encouraging words while running hands up and down Regina's back. When it seemed she was ready to listen, Emma pushed her so she could look directly at her.

"I understand, baby. I get that you're scared," Emma released an emotional laugh. "I'm scared out of my mind too."

"You are?" Regina sounded small, like a child.

"Are you kidding me? I'm terrified. But you know what helps me push through that fear?" Emma lifted Regina's chin, "You."

"I love you so much Emma." Regina still had tears, but her words were never more sincere.

"I love you too. So damn much, that it does scares me. But you know, more than anything else on this earth, in this realm or the next," Emma made sure Regina was looking into her eyes, "Regina, you are worth it."

When their lips met through their tears, a blast of energy shot from them shaking the entire house, and setting off alarms outside their window. They heard footsteps running up the stairs to their room and the door flew open to reveal Henry with a sword in hand.

"You okay, moms? What was that?" Henry looked around in the dark moonlit room.

Emma and Regina laughed, throwing their son amused looks as he stood there confused.

"Put the sword down, kid, before you hurt yourself. We're fine." Emma threw a pillow at him.

"What was that blast?" He lowered the sword.

Regina pulled back from where her head burrowed against Emma, and looked directly at her, "True Love's Kiss."

Emma's grin widened in realization, "It was?"

Regina simply nodded, placing a short kiss on Emma's lips.

Henry pretended to cover his eyes. "I need to learn to start knocking again, before coming up here, don't I?"

Emma pulled Regina closer for another kiss, "Probably wise. You can leave now."

"Noted," Henry left quickly.

Emma kissed Regina deeply, pouring all her love and care into it and hoping Regina could feel it seep in. The blast from that kiss didn't tell her anything she didn't already know. She loved the women in her arms more than life itself.

She moved over on top of Regina and continued to kiss her as she slipped a hand under her silk top. Sliding her hand up the smooth expanse of olive skin she wanted to spend hours worshiping. She moved to massage her breast, eliciting a gasp from Regina as she pinched her nipple.

They took their time removing each other's pajamas, returning to their embrace without any barriers of clothing between them. Thighs met wet centers and they intertwined their legs to begin moving slowly against each other. Kisses became more heated with their excitement at each movement.

Emma joined their hands together, as she pulled away only long enough to give Regina a loving reassuring smile. "I'm right here, my love. I'm not going anywhere."

Regina's heart melted more. She had never heard Emma refer to anyone else with that adoration, and feeling the emotion behind it made her feel something she hadn't in a very long time. She belonged to Emma. She took their joined hands and guided Emma's between her legs.

"I am yours, Emma. Completely," She had just gotten the words out when she was entered gently.

Emma's fingers stroked softly inside of Regina while her thumb strummed her hard clit. Their breathing hitched when Emma hit a particular spot, making them gasp into their kisses, and Emma had moved onto her knees only to readjust. Her body arched when two fingers swiftly entered her as well.

Collapsing back onto Regina's thigh, making the fingers inside of her reach deeper, she released a loud groan. They grinned knowingly at each other as they began to move in sync, faster and faster. Regina bit down on Emma's shoulder, marking the spot as she bore down for her oncoming climax.

Emma's upper body arched, pushing her lower half harder against their hands, riding their orgasm out together. She didn't give Regina time to recoup as she slid off the fingers inside of herself, and moved down Regina's body to join her hand. She wasted no time in devouring her new favorite flavor straight from its source.

Slipping her fingers gently out of Regina, she replaced it with her tongue, holding on tightly to tanned thighs as Regina began to move frantically against her mouth. Deciding to try something new to give her love more control, Emma held firmly to the thighs squeezing her head, and flipped them so that Regina was on her knees over Emma's head.

Regina had released a loud yelp followed by a giggle at being flipped, moaning out loud when the tongue on her pussy resumed its drive to make her crazy. She dug her fingers in Emma's golden hair, holding onto her head and moving faster against the mouth driving her mad.

She felt Emma moving under her, and reached back with one hand to begin rubbing her clit. Emma's movements became more frantic as she too was being driven toward a hard climax with Regina.

Later as they lay together, regaining their breath while simply enjoying the feel of each other's skin, Emma could still see hesitation in Regina's face. She lifted her face and kissed her gently.

"We both deserve this," Emma told her softly. "We both deserve to be happy. YOU, deserve to be happy. And darling, you make me so incredibly happy. Stop worrying and just accept it."

Regina released a relieved laugh, "Yes ma'am."

"Yes, ma'am? I like the sound of that," Emma moved over her lover again.

"Snow, they said they'd be here before nine. Be patient," David rocked Neal in his arms. His wife's nerves seemed to have kept the 3 year old awake and cranky, but now he was fast asleep against his father's chest.

"I know, David. I'm just on edge. I wish we knew what was going on. I don't know if I can handle any more surprises after yesterday." Snow sat down on their couch with a huff. "I hate patience. Patience is stupid."

David laughed, moving to place their son the travel crib sitting in their living room. He came back out and joined Snow on the couch, pulling her into his arms.

"What could they possibly come back with after Emma telling us we're going to be grandparents again, and telling us Hook left?" David jested to her chagrin. "That her and Regina are lovers now?"

"You're not funny, Charming." Snow huffed, standing to continue her pacing. "That reminds me, I wonder who shared True Love's Kiss last night. That was a powerful blast. The sky looked like the Northern Lights for like an hour after it happened."

"I know. The sheep took forever to settle last night. I could barely sleep." Charming ran a tired hand over his face. "What if it was them?"

"Who?" Snow turned to him.

"The girls, Regina and Emma. What if it was them that shared True Love's Kiss?" David sat back on the sofa and regarded the emotions crossing his wife's face. "Come on, sweetheart. You know you've been wondering about them since that night in the bar all those years ago."

"I thought it was the alcohol, or that they were trying to fool with me," she said quietly. "But they thought I was passed out like the Vikings."

"You told me that kiss was intense," David recalled, "and that they had been talking seriously beforehand."

"True, but that was years ago. If they had feeling for each other, then why did Emma return to Killian?" Snow was genuinely confused.

"Who knows matters of the heart, my love? Some of us meet our True Love and know right away. Others need to beat their soul mates over the head with rocks," he winked at his wife, pulling her onto his lap when she got close enough. "Would it be so bad? Regina has looked after our daughter more than any of us have. You and I included."

"I suppose you're right. There has always been chemistry between them. I just always thought it was the magic, you know?" Snow thought for a moment, "I don't know. I think it would definitely take some getting used to, but you're right, it's not that farfetched that they would end up together. But soul mates?"

"Destiny," David added. "Maybe Regina adopting Henry, Emma breaking her curse, everything that's happened to our family over the past couple of years has all been leading up to this point."

There was a knock on the door and they both stood to open it, jumping back in surprise at the young man smiling back at them.

"Henry?!" They yelled and pulled him through the doorway and hugged him together.

Henry held them close, "Grandma, Pops. Where's my baby uncle?"

"Sleeping, and he's going to stay like that for another hour or you're babysitting. Look at you." David held him an arm's length away. "It's good to have you home, young man."

Throats cleared behind them, and they turned to see Emma and Regina entering behind Henry.

"We thought we'd let the kid come up and surprise you. He scared the crap out of us last night." Emma came in and took Regina's coat to hand with hers.

Snow cupped his cheeks, "I can't believe how big you are. What a wonderful surprise."

"Its' not what we were expecting when you called us this morning, that's for sure." David said as he started a fresh pot of coffee.

Snow laughed, moving to pull down mugs, "I know. David and I thought you were going to tell us that blast from last night was you two. Can you imagine that?"

Regina and Emma grinned at each other and reach out to link hands. Neither Snow nor David caught the movement right away.

"Whoever shared True Love's Kiss last night must be something special. I don't think I've felt a blast like that since Charming and I kissed." Snow moved to the refrigerator, "Would you all like some breakfast? I don't know if I have enough eggs, but I send David out to the chicken coop."

She had the basket of eggs in hand when she finally looked up to see David frozen in place with a weird grin on his face, staring at their daughter.

"David, are you alright?" Snow turned to see what he was looking at and dropped the basket of eggs on the floor.

Regina and Emma held up their joined hands, smiling harder than ever before when both David and Snow cheered.

"Are you serious?!" Snow stepped over the broken eggs to run and hug them, David not too far behind.

"Yeah," Emma pulled back. "We got to talking last night and we just… what did you call it, Henry?"

"Pulled their heads out of their asses," He answered around a bite of an apple.

"Language, young man," Regina warned with a smile.

"She asked!" He admonished.

"Anyway, I told Regina that I've been in love with her for some time now, and apparently so did she." Emma kissed Regina's lips, completely amused the she had blushed in front of her parents.

"We need to celebrate!" Snow clapped, practical bouncing.

"Ugh, please. Their celebrating already kept me up all last night." Henry grinned at his mothers' scowls.

"That's enough, Henry." Regina warned him again.

"I'm so happy for you two," David wrapped an arm around both of them.

"So, when are you planning on getting married?" Snow asked.

Everyone froze.

~The End~


End file.
